thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pell Tanner
Pell Tanner is a District 10 Male belonging to Tehblakdeath as part of the Aether tier. Do not use him without prior permission. He previously belonged to the Aegisbane tier. NOTE Before you start reading and reviewing Pell's pictures, please take his Real Life with a grain of salt, as it's almost impossible to find a young, well-built, tall guy, without him looking in his late 20's. Information Name: Pell Tanner District: 10 Gender: Male Age: 18 Occupation: Rogue Bounty Hunter Ultimate: Pell is the Ultimate Bounty Hunter. Alignment: Chaotic Evil Personality: Pell is a psychopath: he comes off as very trustworthy, and enjoys being able to get very close with his targets, before he eventually slowly breaks them down and kills them. He has an aura of absolute charm, glibness, and grandness, but seems to become easily bored by things, and also has traits of impulsiveness and irresponsibility. He also has a tendency to come off as sexually provocative, all to further his appearance as a charming, strong male. In the end, he will do his best to take advantage of you, become close to you, and then stab you in the back in the end. Backstory (tl;dr'd): Pell was taken at the age of 4 into a classified military project in order to train a more well-trained build of Peacekeepers. Within the next months, it was changed to be a force of bounty hunters that people could pay in order for them to do favours. Anything illegal would not be permitted, but it was otherwise fair game on what they would do. Pell basically was one of four prodigies in that class, alongside Braxton Ortez from District 3, Isaac Gates from District 3, and Mason Wu from District 6. They would go on to form a core of experienced bounty hunters, and would even train some newer recruits themselves. Eventually, new advanced A.I. were programmed by Capitol programmers in collaboration with OMIKRON Enterprises, based in District 3. Pell was selected to be the first person to receive one. Unfortunately, something terrible occurred during the process, and Pell's A.I. became sentient, and forcefully removed himself from Pell, damaging him mentally. This eventually caused Pell to seperate from his core, and he would later go on a rampage at OMIKRON. He was eventually captured, but when it was revealed just how powerful he was, the Capitol made him their own personal assassin, in exchange for rebuilding his mental stability. Eventually, Pell disobeyed direct orders, and was thrust into the games as punishment. Height: 6'8 Weight: 246 pounds Weapons: As Pell uses mainly, if not only, guns in his actual occupation, he lacks skill with too many weapons outside of the crossbow and machete, due to the crossbow being very similar to a bolt-action rifle, and the machete being insanely close to a weapon he actually utilizes. Strengths: Pell has several huge advantages over most, if not all other tributes in the games, the first being his advanced speed and strength. For how bulky he actually is, you'd expect him to be a lot slower, but working with Artificial Intelligence really helped him hone his abilities to their maximum. He also has a lot of intelligence, showing this through his personality, and being able to hold up a facade so well. Weaknesses: Pell has two major flaws: his first is that he has a tendency to use only ranged weapons, such as guns, more guns, or a combat machete. Thus, the only weapons he feels comfort in using in the Games would be the crossbow and the sword. His other weakness is his tendency to take too long to kill targets, usually monologuing a bit before killing them off. This can cause a tribute's allies or the tribute themselves to find a way out of his grasp. Fears: Pell would like to say he has no fear, but he has a fear of cliffs, more specifically high cliffs, as a fall off a large cliff was the only time he'd been brought to near-death during his time as a bounty hunter. He also has a massive fear of sentient Artificial Intelligence, since it's what caused his mental fracturing. Reaping reaction: Pell was essentially forced into the games, and thus just tried to play his facade of charming confidence. Group Training: Pell will try and become friends with a few tributes that seem like they can easily be taken advantage of by him. He'll try and avoid showing too much of his skill so to not look like a threat. Individual Sessions in Training: Pell will show off all of his abilities to their maximum. He'll go as far as to request the strongest trainer they have to fight him in a one-on-one, in which he will likely end up beating them, judging on the average trainer's abilities. Interview Angle: Pell will continue to play his charmer role for the cameras, but be sure to make it clear to the audience that if it comes down to it, he won't be afraid to go down without a good show. Alliance: Pell would prefer to be with a small alliance of people he could easily sway for his own personal gain. Token: Pell's token is a 4-inch statue of his suit of armour he uses during his bounty hunting in Panem. Mentor Advice: I couldn't give two shits how you win, but just work on your flaws. Win for the District. Prove them all wrong, Pell. Inspiration and Etymology Pell's first name comes from old Latin, with it meaning animal skin, or pelt. Meanwhile, his last name, Tanner, is an occupation held by the majority of District 10. Pell has no song inspiration, instead being inspired by the character of Agent Maine from the Rooster Teeth Machinima series, Red vs Blue. Trivia *Pell's cohorts and fellow rogue bounty hunters, Isaac Fabbri, Braxton Ortez, and Mason Delaney are all references to Red vs Blue, being the characters of Felix, Locus, and Siris respectively. *Pell's traits of brutal strength and corruption by an A.I. unit (although in this case it was its forceful removal) is based off of the main antagonist of Red vs Blue's 6th through 8th seasons, Agent Maine, otherwise known as the Meta. **Pell's colour palette in both his lunaii and anime are also based off the Meta. Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Males Category:District 10 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds